


Companionable Mischief

by Harmony



Category: Bakuman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony/pseuds/Harmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he knew it, everything he’d learned, his writing, Ashirogi Muto, and this companionship of four had become irreplaceable to him; and Kaya, silly, loud, obnoxious Kaya, had most unquestionably become completely irreplaceable to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companionable Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was a request from Bubblefire, who gave me the prompt "boxing". Also posted at [my Livejournal](http://silverharmony.livejournal.com) :) Any feedback would be very much appreciated.
> 
> (Forgive me in advance for the referencing of a certain book in this ficlet; like Shujin, I mean no disrespect. ^^ Spoilers for Chapter 71 and beyond).

Sometimes, he realized, even though he was a professional writer for a manga, and a college student, and already lovingly married, he was still really just a young adolescent who enjoyed indulging in his inner child in a lot of ways. And maybe this was one of those times: there was a strange excitement, a sense of sneaky mischief, in spending the early hours of the morning tickling his wife’s nostrils with the tips of her own hair to make her sneeze in her sleep. It was cheap, juvenile fun, and yet a peculiar fascination to watch the creasing of her brows, her reflexive writhing, her expansion of her nostrils. Until she sneezed violently and punched him so hard at the same time that he was tossed right over the edge of their bed.  
  
Kaya sat up suddenly, sneezing hard twice more. ‘What do you think you were doing, Akito-san?’  
  
He stared at her from the floor like a deer in headlights, mussed hair and glasses askew and bedsheets tangled over his limbs. ‘Good morning to you too. Damn, you pack one hell of a punch.’  
  
‘Well, that’s probably a good thing, isn’t it? An automatic reflex to protect me from people who want to attack me in my sleep,’ she rubbed her eyes, and then raised an eyebrow at him. ‘Although in this case, it was my own husband. How long were you playing with me for?’  
  
The blond untangled the bedsheets from himself and readjusted his glasses, taking a seat back on the edge of the bed. ‘Wouldn’t you like to know,’ he grinned. ‘I probably could’ve done PCP proud.’  
  
Kaya sighed, and rolled her eyes. ‘Watching me while I’m sleeping … you sound like that fictional vampire.’  
  
Akito furrowed his brows upon hearing this, feeling almost insulted. ‘Not that I mean any disrespect to the author, as all works of writing has its value, but comparing me to that book is kind of mean. I’m a professional writer too, you know.’  
  
The redhead giggled, and scooted closer to him; and he felt an indescribable sense of peace as he felt her laying her head on his shoulder, as the soft fabric of her nightgown brushed against his arm. He was filled with relief at the realization that, even now, they were still as openly intimate and caring with each other as when they were newlyweds; as they had been years ago. He could remain with her just like this for a time, sitting pressed against each other with the soft rays of morning sunlight filtering through the gaps in the curtains, and he would be perfectly content.  
  
‘Ne, Akito-san,’ said Kaya fondly, all of a sudden. ‘Do you think Miho and Mashiro-san will be like this when they’re married?’  
  
Akito looked at her in surprise for a moment, but then chuckled. ‘Maybe we should leave that until they’ve gotten married, since they’re still in that elementary school state right now. Remember when he got all flustered and giddy just from having held her hand?’  
  
This drew a laugh from the redhead. ‘It’s painfully cute. I hope it’ll always be like this, you know. The four of us.’  
  
He knew what she meant. Even if they lost everything, even if they had to start everything from the very beginning, even if they never had anything to begin with … they would be lost without each other’s support and companionship. Before he knew it, everything he’d learned, his writing, Ashirogi Muto, and this companionship of four had become irreplaceable to him. And Kaya, silly, loud, obnoxious Kaya, had most unquestionably become completely irreplaceable to him. He leaned over and pressed a light kiss upon her forehead, and she grinned brightly in response.  
  
‘Well, I’m going to go and make breakfast,’ she chirped, getting up from the bed. ‘You’ll need nourishment for your Ashirogi Muto superpowers later when you go to work. I’ll overlook your little practical joke this morning.’  
  
The blond frowned. ‘Azuki wouldn’t punch Saiko when they’re married, you know.’  
  
Kaya turned back to him at the doorway to their bedroom, and winked. ‘The two of us are pretty special then.’  
  
He watched her retreating back, completely surprised at first, and then shook his head and smiled. His wife really was something else.  
  
Akito got up from the bed and stretched, feeling more than ready for the new day.


End file.
